Just Like Her
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: A sudden, painful realization to Tohru causes her to leave Shigure's house to recuperate at Yuki's secret base. It never even occurred to her that he would be there to comfort her... Yukiru, oneshot.


**Author's Note**:

This was just a quick one-shot. I'm no professional writer; I'm only fifteen. Therefore, it's not the best one out there, but I certainly do hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I hope you YukiRu fans approve of it!

Anyways, without further adieu, my fanfiction

**Disclaimer**:

We all need to do this, right? Well, Fruits Basket does not belong to me. It was created by Natsuki Takaya as a manga, and thus was transformed into an anime. Not me.

**

* * *

**

**A **"**F**ruits **B**asket"** F**an** F**iction

"**J**ust** L**ike** H**er"

**B**y: **W**inter **S**apphire

* * *

Yuki kneeled silently at his 'secret base'; glad to be away from the mindless ramblings of that _stupid _cat and Momiji, he wore a slight smile on his face. The rabbit had decided to visit with Tohru that day because of the third anniversary of her mother's death. Hatsuharu had, too, which proved yet another reason why Yuki was hesitant to go back to Shigure's anytime soon. 

The sound of a snapping branch jerked Yuki out of his thoughts, and the rat quickly twirled his head towards the source of the noise.

Tohru stood there, her teal eyes wide in surprise, tears shining at the corners, waiting to be released. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, as if unsure of what to say. Yuki, at any other time, would have simply smiled at the adorable movement, but seeing the tears in her eyes stopped him.

Finally finding her words, Tohru spoke, "Oh, uh, Yuki… I, er, didn't expect to see you here… Oh, what am I saying? Of course you'd be here! It's your secret base!" She laughed slightly, nervously, before continuing, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you or anything, Yuki, I was just… oh, nevermind. I'll just… go… go to my room."

Tohru turned around to head back to their house. She hadn't even noticed Yuki stand up and walk over to her, until she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently prying her around to look at her. He was standing close to her… so close to her… and his eyes… The concern in his eyes caught her by surprise.

"Miss Honda…" he said, so softly that he wasn't even sure he could hear himself, "You're… crying?"

Tohru gasped, instantly realizing her eyes were still wet. In a slight panic, she reached up with her hands to wipe it off, exclaiming quickly as she did, "O-Oh, no! You see… I was… I was… I was peeling onions! And… I forgot… that they hurt your eyes! Yeah, that's it! And after that, when I realized, I laughed so hard I started to cry again! See, nothing to worry about!" She glanced up at Yuki, a shaky smile on her lips.

"Miss Honda… this… this is about your mother, isn't it?" Yuki asked, removing his hands from her shoulders to grasp her hands lightly. A light blush slowly crept up her face at the prince's movement, and somewhat hesitantly she removed her gaze from his amethyst eyes to glance at the ground.

"You know me too well, Yuki…" she said, "It's just… you know, how when you lose someone, it may not hit you for a while?" Tohru glanced up at Yuki's face quickly to see him nod, before returning her gaze to the ground, "Well… it's been three years since she died… I guess it's still hard to believe she's gone. She always said… that when she died, I'd be out of high school, and that I'd probably have children of my own… But, we're graduating this year… I realized that… she's not going to be in the crowd, watching me… watching me graduate…"

Tohru broke down, crying silently. Unconsciously, she drew her hands up to her face in an attempt to conceal her tears, forgetting that Yuki still held onto them. She stifled a gasp as she felt them slide free of her own hands, one gently tilting her chin to look back at his face, the other tenderly wiping off her tears.

"Miss Honda… I… I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to ask… I'm sorry if I made you cry…" Yuki bit his lip apologetically, staring right into Tohru's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Yuki, I-" Tohru started, her breath catching in her throat as she saw Yuki close the distance between their faces faster than she could say 'rice ball'. The moment before his lips touched hers, he breathed out only one word.

"Tohru."

Yuki was rather gentle, and the sudden display of affection caught Tohru completely unaware. For a few seconds, all she could do was stand there as Yuki's hand snaked through her hair. Once her mind registered what was happening, Tohru's eyes flickered shut as she leaned in to receive the kiss.

Yuki was ecstatic. He had always loved Tohru, yet he was always afraid she wouldn't return his feelings. Any doubt he had had moments ago was instantly destroyed, and Yuki deepened the kiss, slowly coaxing apart Tohru's lips with his tongue. Eagerly, the rat explored every area of her mouth, relishing the taste of strawberries that was still evident in her mouth from lunch.

Yuki was so absorbed in the moment that he was only vaguely aware that Tohru's own tongue had started to copy his movements. She trembled slightly as Yuki's tongue caressed her own, and she had to fight the urge to keep herself from falling into his arms. It wouldn't be too good if he transformed right now, not to mention embarrassing.

It seemed like it was too soon when the couple finally broke apart, staring into each other's eyes breathlessly. Neither of them said anything for what seemed to be an eternity.

After several minutes, Tohru was the first to speak, "Yuki," she began, staring into his eyes in wonder. He nodded, urging her to continue. Tohru took a deep breath before speaking again with a slight grin, "You called me Tohru! I'm so happy!"

Without thinking, she leapt at Yuki and embraced him around the neck, a small explosion occurring right afterwards. When the pink smoke cleared, Tohru was blushing furiously on the ground, a small gray-white rat trapped between her breasts, looking as though he was about to suffer from a serious nosebleed.

"Tohru…. I, uh, can't breath," Yuki gasped, squirming a bit. Tohru blinked, finally realizing her current position. If possible, her face turned an even brighter red, and she quickly sat up, releasing the rat.

"Ah, Yuki, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tohru exclaimed, waving her arms around in the air wildly. She froze as she felt Yuki poke her in the knee, and she looked down at him and smiled. Gently, she lifted the rat of the ground, pressing her forehead against the top of his head. Tohru sighed in content, a soft smile spreading over her lips. With a deep breath, she lifted her head away, staring at Yuki for about a second, and then placed a gentle kiss on top of his head.

"Thank you," she murmured to herself, although loudly enough so that Yuki could hear it, too.

**_- Poof!_** –

"Eep!"

Tohru turned away, blushing profusely as Yuki gathered up his clothes and got dressed. As he was tying up the strings on the jacket covering his shirt, he turned around and pulled Tohru towards him, locking her in a loose embrace from the back – close enough to feel her warmth, yet with enough distance between them to make sure he didn't transform. Pulling his head towards her ear, he whispered back, "You're welcome."

* * *

That had been three years ago. Now twenty-two, Yuki Sohma glanced up from his laptop towards the other end of the room, where a petite figure rested on the coach, asleep, with an open book folded across her chest. 

_You know…_

She breathed evenly, her chest rising and falling slowly. Yuki smiled to himself, standing up and walking into another room. He came back within thirty seconds, a thick blanket folded neatly under his arm.

_You know, looking back…_

Gently, Yuki lifted the book up, marking its place before closing it. He glanced back at the young woman, smiling at the sight of her peaceful slumber. Tohru…

_Looking back, her reaction was… _

Yuki unfolded the blanket, covering Tohru's entire body with it. He didn't want to wake her up… that'd be rude. Letting her sleep on the couch for one night wouldn't hurt, right?

_Her reaction that night was… was just…was just like…_

The sudden weight and warmth caused Tohru to fidget in her sleep slightly, a lock of brown hair falling over her face at the movement. Yuki smiled, laughing quietly to himself as he brushed it gently back behind her ear. Bending down, he gave Tohru a soft kiss on the forehead before heading back towards his college work, muttering under his breath as he did, "Good night, my Tohru…"

_

* * *

It was just like her.

* * *

_

**End**.

**Author's Note**:

… So, was it good, bad? I hope it was good, and I hope I kept the characters in character. I haven't tried a Furuba fic yet, so I hope my first attempt is pretty good. Please review, no matter _what_ you have to say.


End file.
